Counting freckles and people who will never learn
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Follow up to The morning after] Rebecca stayed at Neal's to continue working at the codex but attraction came in their way again only to find themselves again disturbed by Mozzie. To have finally some time on their own she had to take dramatic actions.


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks._

* * *

Since their first morning together had been unexpectedly interrupted it had taken Neal some time to calm Rebecca down. Both hadn't planned on it but she stayed the rest of the day and another night with him. But it had been too seducing to spend time together and enjoy each others company. Both of them didn't really know what there was between them but they couldn't deny the attraction between them and the affection they felt for each other. Since there was nothing more than the truth between them it was more than comfortable to talk and especially for Neal because it had made him feel uncomfortable to lie to Rebecca. They had made several attempts to work on the Codex but both got distracted too easily by each other.  
"Do you think Mozzie will appear here again tomorrow morning?" Rebecca asked with a hint of tiredness in her voice while she snuggled up in Neal's arms to find the most comfortable space to sleep.  
"I don't think so. He really thinks you're dangerous."  
"That sounds like you don't think I could be dangerous."  
"Are you?"  
"Do you wanna find out?"  
"I guess I shouldn't underestimate a woman who survived a Moroccan prison."  
"Indeed you shouldn't."  
"So you really had a prison bitch?"  
Rebecca started to laugh again while she put her glasses onto the nightstand.  
"I'm afraid you will never find out."  
"Has the little kitten now found her favorite spot to sleep?"  
"What?"  
"You heard right. Last night when you found it you quite purred like a kitten before you fell asleep."  
"You're kidding me. I don't do those things."  
"You do it on a subconsciously base because you feel comfortable."  
Before Rebecca could start to pout Neal kissed her softly.

Rebecca woke up when she got the feeling of being observed. She blinked several times before she slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face to Neal who was watching her.  
"Good morning, lovely."  
"Morning," she murmured while smiling sleepily at him and softly nudging his head with hers, "what are you doing? You look so focused. Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, just watching you sleep and counting your freckles."  
"You do what?" Rebecca chuckled.  
"Counting your freckles like I said."  
"You're crazy."  
"No, I've only fallen in love with you."  
"Regarding some scientific studies that is the quite same state of mind."  
"Why does it now sound like if I would share the bed with Mozzie?"  
"If I ever find out that he craves this side of the bed here I have to kick his ass."  
Neal had to laugh.  
"I can assure you that whenever it occurred that he spent the night here he had dozen off on the couch."  
Rebecca also chuckled.  
"So, you said you're counting my freckles cause you've fallen in love with me. Is that true?"  
"I thought that was obvious..."  
"I'm not that good in reading people like you are."  
Rebecca snuggled closer and focused Neal.  
"Okay, what's up?"  
"You're getting sloppy, Mr. Caffrey."  
"About what?"  
"Counting my freckles out of infatuation but you forget my good morning kiss I got used to since yesterday morning?"  
"How could I dare to do so?"  
"I have no idea."  
Neal cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.  
"Does it count when I say that your cute freckles distracted me?"  
"You blame my freckles? Shame on you."  
Rebecca grabbed her pillow to hit him playfully with it.  
"Acts of violence won't get you closer to your coffee."  
"That's mean."  
Rebecca made a sad face like a small girl who got denied some sweets.  
"Would breakfast in bed make you smile again?"  
"Let me think about it... yeah, could be worth a try."  
"What do you want? Yesterday we skipped it and I don't know what you prefer."  
"I'd like to know what you can offer."  
"Whatever you want except cereals."  
"So I can choose?"  
"As I said..."  
"I'd like to have some pancakes with fresh fruits, bagels, eggs sunny side up, coffee and orange juice."  
"Seems like someone is very hungry."  
"Yeah, like you had been hungry last night nibbling on several of my body parts."  
"I have to admit you have a point there."  
While Neal got up to prepare breakfast Rebecca snuggled up under the covers to doze off a bit but got bored after some minutes. She put on the shirt Neal had worn the day before and went over to him.  
"Is that my shirt?"  
"Indeed it is and you must admit I look way better than you do."  
"Is that just the hunger or the lack of caffeine that makes you behave so cocky?"  
"Me cocky? Oh Sir, you've never experienced me being cocky."  
"Really?"  
Rebecca glanced over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
"You're really making pancakes?"  
"Yes but only for well behaving females."  
"I am very well behaving."  
Neal smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.  
"Are you sure about that?" he asked before kissing her and slightly biting her lower lip.  
"Depends on the outcome."  
They were stuck in another kiss and Rebecca felt his hands unbuttoning the shirt. She grinned against his lips and tried to pull him back to the bed with her.  
"Mon frère, you were right. It was only a rumor that... oh, no not again. "  
Rebecca shot a death glare over to the door where Mozzie was standing being more annoyed than feeling embarrassed by the situation.  
"How many times do I have to walk into compromising situations like this? I think by now I know your whole collection of boxer shorts. You two should really behave."  
"Well, you could avoid that if you would knock before you enter," Neal shot back and reluctantly let go of Rebecca.  
"Great, you made pancakes. Perfect, we have a lot of things to do."  
"Mozzie, you have no idea what is going on, do you?" Rebecca asked with a more than annoyed voice.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Rebecca went over to the table and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
"Imagine a wonderful Saturday morning. You have the opportunity to sleep longer, enjoy some nice company, have breakfast in bed with coffee, lots of delicious food..."  
"Tea..."  
"What?"  
"Tea cause it's def too late for caffeine."  
"I don't care about it. The important point is... how many persons do you see enjoying this peaceful morning?"  
"Oh... yeah, you two should definitely go."  
"I can't believe it. I give up. Mozzie, I appreciate you being a good friend for Neal but we deserve some privacy."  
"Neal asked me to clear some rumors about a certain hideout and..."  
"It is Saturday morning for God's sake. Is it too much to ask to call before you appear here all out of a sudden or just have the decency to knock?  
"What? I'm coming here for years without having to knock..."  
"And as far as I heard you ran into some inappropriate situations before. Don't you think that you should consider knocking?"  
"I don't see why. Maybe you should consider a more appropriate behavior."  
"Neal, what is one of the main reasons he comes here?"  
"Mostly my wine collection."  
"Okay, I don't like to do this but as long as you don't learn to knock when you have to expect that I might be here and Neal and I need some privacy you get cut off the wine."  
"What?" Mozzie shrieked, "Neal, did you hear that? She doesn't even live here and barely knows me. You can't let her do that."  
"You have to discuss that with Rebecca. I'm not taking part in your banter but you must admit that knocking would have spared us some uncomfortable occasions."  
"You really let her do that?"  
"Considering the fact that you drank 95% of a wine I had stored for a special occasion on your own... yes, I let her do that."  
Mozzie was grasping for air.  
"And we would appreciate it if we can spend our breakfast on our own. I call you later."  
"Enjoy whatever you're up to," he said and turned to leave.  
"Bye, Mozzie! And next time don't forget to knock," Rebecca yelled and waved after him.  
Neal snickered watching the scene and continued to make breakfast.  
"Do you really plan to cut him off the wine?"  
"I don't think it will come this far. From what you told me Mozzie loves wine too much that he would risk to face this consequence. But I needed to scare him cause I don't want to get surprised every now and then and especially not when I have some other plans with you."  
"I know you're still hungry and I'll continue with preparing the breakfast."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but my recent plans don't contain pancakes."  
"And what do they contain?"  
"You, me and your bed if you can get away from cooking."  
"I think I can befriend myself with that plan," Neal interjected.  
"I know you could make smart decisions," Rebecca chuckled and pulled him back with her to the bed.  
"By the way how many freckles did you count?"  
"A lot but I have to admit I forgot the exact amount. I'm afraid I have to restart counting."


End file.
